


Confessions

by frecklesarechocolate



Category: Supernatural
Genre: First Kiss, Fluff and Crack, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-22
Updated: 2013-07-22
Packaged: 2017-12-20 23:25:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/893128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/frecklesarechocolate/pseuds/frecklesarechocolate
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean makes a burger for Cas, and things don't go quite as Dean expects.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Confessions

**Author's Note:**

> As always, thanks to [Lis](http://clotpoleofthelord.tumblr.com), the best beta a girl could ask for.

“Dude. I haven’t made you a burger yet, have I?” Dean says one day about six weeks after Cas had joined them at the bunker.

Cas looks up from the crossword puzzle he’s working on. “Hm? No, you haven’t.”

“Oh man, you are in for a treat. I’ll be back in a few.” Dean picks up his keys and heads out of the library. He pokes his head back in and says, “Won’t be long. You’ll be here, right?”

“Yes, Dean,” Cas says absently, his mind already back on the puzzle.

Once he hears the door to the bunker slam shut, Sam, who had been researching on his laptop, clears his throat.

“Sam?” Cas looks up.

Sam hesitates, not sure if he really wants to bring this up, but, he decides that Dean’s not going to say something, and someone really should. “He thinks you’re going to leave.”

Cas knits his brows together in a frown. “Why does he think that?”

Sam leans forward, his elbows on the table. “Because you do that – used to – do that a lot, Cas."

Cas still looks puzzled, but he says the next words bitterly. “Where would I go? There’s nothing else out there for me, and my brothers and sisters are angry with me.”

Sam sighs, scrubbing his face with one giant hand. “Cas, that’s just it. He think you’re only here because you have to be, not because you want to be.” Cas opens his mouth to say something, but Sam just shakes his head. “No, just listen for a minute, okay? He won’t ever ask. He’ll probably never say anything, but he needs you to _want_ to be here.” Sam pauses to see if his words are having any effect on the fallen angel.

Cas lets what Sam has said sink in, and he thinks he knows what Sam is trying to tell him, but, just to be sure, he asks, “Why doesn’t Dean just tell me himself?”

Sam laughs. “Cas, you know why. It’s Dean. He’s emotionally stunted, and he never asks for what he wants when it’s something this important.”

Cas nods. “He doesn’t think he deserves to get what he wants.”

“Exactly,” Sam agrees.

“Thank you, Sam.”

Sam chuckles. “Oh, and you’re going to love his burgers. They’re really good.”

Cas shifts awkwardly at that, but Sam doesn’t notice.

* * *

 

Dean returns from the grocery store in due time, and after checking in with Sam and Cas in the library, heads to the kitchen. The sounds and smells of cooking waft out of the kitchen area, and Sam begins to pack up his laptop in eager anticipation of the forthcoming burger. Cas seems absorbed in his crossword puzzle, but he is squirming a little bit in his seat, something that’s not lost on Sam. He thinks about asking Cas about it, but decides in the end not to, opting instead to wait for Dean to finally serve up the burgers.

Dean comes out of the kitchen carrying a tray with three burgers, and hands out the plates. He settles down next to Cas and says, “All right, Cas, dig in!”

They eat in silence for a few minutes, Sam making yummy noises and Dean watching as Cas eats through the burger kind of slowly. Dean takes a few bites of his own burger, but he’s much more interested in Cas’s reaction to the burger.

Finally, when Dean can take the silence coming from his friend no longer, he says, “Huh? Huh? It's good, right? Damn right, it's good."

Cas smiles around a tiny mouthful of burger and nods, but the smile is kind of a weak one. Dean doesn’t seem to notice, but Sam does, and he tilts his head and sends a questioning glance toward Cas. Cas just shakes his head and gamely works his way through as much of the burger as he can. He stops about two thirds of the way through and pushes the plate away.

“That was very good, Dean, thank you,” Cas says in his most polite voice. Sam looks between his brother and their friend and then grabs his and Dean’s (now empty) plates and beats a hasty retreat to the kitchen.

Dean frowns and looks at the plate in front of Cas, which is clearly _not_ empty. “Cas, what–” He’s not sure how to finish the sentence, and frankly, he’s more than a little hurt, because he made the burger specially for Cas. Cas seems to be rejecting the burger, and what is that? That is not cool. He huffs a huge sigh, and pushes the chair back from the table, picking up the plate. “Guess you’re not hungry or something,” Dean says, but they both know that’s not true, because it’s been hours since breakfast. Cas doesn’t eat unless he’s pushed to, still learning his way around being entirely human.

Dean puts the plate in the kitchen, ignoring Sam who tries to make himself as inconspicuous as possible in the kitchen (no small feat, given his size relative to... well, everything), and then he stomps down the corridor to his room. He slams his door and throws himself down on his bed. He knows he’s being childish. He knows it’s just a hamburger, but _he made that burger for Cas_. And, like so many other things, Dean’s not good enough.

There’s a soft tap on his door, and Dean briefly considers not acknowledging it, but that’d be even more stupid, and he is, after all, a grown ass man. And it’s not as if whoever it is (it’s Cas, of course it’s Cas) doesn’t know that he’s inside the room. Dean contemplates making the person wait a few minutes before letting them in, but the adult side of his brain wins out that particular war with the child within, and he says, “Yeah, come on in.”

Cas opens the door hesitantly and pokes his head inside. “Dean?”

Dean waves Cas into the room. “Yeah, Cas.”

Cas sits down on the edge of the bed. “Dean, I have a confession to make.” He inhales. “After all those burgers with Famine, I just... I can’t stomach them anymore.” Cas is staring down in his lap where his hands are fiddling with the edge of the plaid over shirt he’s wearing.

“What?” Dean’s gobsmacked, and he can’t seem to create a full sentence for a minute. “But why'd you eat the damn thing, if you didn't want it, Cas?”

Cas keeps his gaze lowered and says quietly, "You made it for me," like it's the simplest thing in the world.

And of course, it kind of is, and so Dean huffs a laugh and pulls Cas toward him. He rests their foreheads together and says, "You stupid son of a bitch, you could have said no."

Cas says, "But you looked so pleased to make something for me that you thought I would like..." and while he's talking, Dean just presses their lips together, curling his fingers in the short hairs on Cas's neck. Cas makes a small noise of surprise, but then he kisses Dean back, tilting his head slightly, breathing into the kiss, nipping a bit at Dean's lips. He runs his hand up Dean's arm and grabs onto Dean's bicep like he's holding on, like he's not really believing that Dean's kissing him, and then they break apart, smiling silly little smiles at each other.

Cas says, "Dean, I have another confession to make."

Dean expression grows wary, and he says "Yeah?"

Cas heaves a sigh like he's afraid that Dean's not going to like what he has to say, and then says, "I really like kissing you."

Dean lets loose a bark of relieved laughter, because sometimes Cas can really be an asshole, and he kisses Cas again and again. They're laughing and kissing at the same time, and it's okay that Cas doesn't like hamburgers that much, because there are lots of other things they can discover that he does like.


End file.
